Botanical classification: Lavandula angustifolia. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Thumbelina Leighxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula angustifolia and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Thumbelina Leighxe2x80x99. The new cultivar was discovered as a seedling growing in a bed of Lavandula angustifolia xe2x80x98Hidcotexe2x80x99 (not patented) in a cultivated area of Wairau Valley, Marlborough, New Zealand in 1993. However, since the bed was open pollinated in an area of other lavender varieties, the exact parents are unknown.
The new lavender plant xe2x80x98Thumbelina Leighxe2x80x99 is distinct and unique due to its compact rounded habit, violet-blue flowers, strong fragrance and repeat flowering. The closest comparison plant is Lavandula angustifolia xe2x80x98Ladyxe2x80x99 (not patented). xe2x80x98Thumbelina Leighxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Ladyxe2x80x99 by its smaller overall size, a darker green stem, cylindrical spike shape, purple calyx and more vigorous habit.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by cuttings in Wairau Valley, Marlborough, New Zealand by the inventor in 1993. Since that time subsequent generations have been determined fixed and stable.
The new lavender xe2x80x98Thumbelina Leighxe2x80x99 is distinguished from all other known varieties of Lavandula, by the following characteristics:
1. Compact rounded habit.
2. Short compact flower spikes of violet-blue flowers.
3. A strong sweet fragrance.
4. Repeat flowering.
These unique traits set xe2x80x98Thumbelina Leighxe2x80x99 apart from all other existing varieties known to the inventor.
xe2x80x98Thumbelina Leighxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from Lavandula angustifolia xe2x80x98Ladyxe2x80x99 by its smaller overall size, a darker green stem, cylindrical spike shape, purple calyx and more vigorous habit.
xe2x80x98Thumbelina leighxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from xe2x80x98Hidcotexe2x80x99 in having a smaller flower spike and a darker corrola color.